


Tempered Glass

by Marvel_Slytherin



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Slytherin/pseuds/Marvel_Slytherin
Summary: A short poem about how I can only be strong for so long before I break and cant be fixed.
Kudos: 1





	Tempered Glass

I am just like tempered glass  
I knew my strength would not last  
Only so many hits I can take before I break, before I shatter.  
Do not worry, do not fret. For i am better broken, better shattered.  
Only millions of pieces to be swept under the rug and forgotten about.


End file.
